Emperor of my heart
by CeresAven
Summary: After the death of her parents Evelyn Biers stays in Forks to escape reality and look for her lost brother Riley Biers. It seems hopeless.She is dying inside.What if she comes in touch with Vampires? AlecxEvelyn. Volturi & Cullens. Sum.Inside
1. My pitiful life

**Summary**; Evelyn Biers lives a _really_ hard life in Forks. After the death of her parents she stays in the rainy, almost deserted town to escape reality and look for her long lost brother Riley Biers. It seems hopeless. She is dying inside, has nowhere to go an no escape. What happens if she comes in touch with the world of vampires and supernatural? Will she find a reason to live? or will she give up? What will happen if she started to live with the Volturi?

**Alec x Evelyn. With the Cullens & Volturi. **

**Clothes & Sets on my profile.  
><strong>Songs I listened to while writing ; skillet- Awake & Alive, Hero, Say goodbye. Within Temptation Angels, memories & some K&J pop songs ;) 

_**Chapter 1 **_

_ My pitiful life_

It was raining and cold. Like the sky was crying. Something not so unusual for this town. If you could even call it a town. It only had a few streets and one small high school. And on days like this no one was outside. So this town always looked lost to me.

I wore the same clothes as yesterday. A ripped blue Jeans and a long black sweatshirt. My shoes were worn out, like everything else. But I didn't care. My long, dark blonde hair was curly and wild. But usually it looked beautiful the way it was.

To others I looked sick because I was weak, had a really pale face and was thin. I had dark bruises under my eyes. I wasn't sick, just extremely tired of life and breakable. Everyday I tried get trough life. High school wasn't something I wished for. I was sick of being here, surrounded by happy, immature teenagers and their fake facade. I walked trough the hallways and entered my first class.

I was the first one. I sat in the last row, next to the window. It was winter so it was still dark outside even though it was almost 8am. I saw my face in the window, brown eyes staring back at me. To be honest, I looked like a mess. My sweatshirt was dirty, my socks were wet. My hair was wet and the curls looked like a mess. I would definitely get sick. But I didn't care. Thank god I was sitting next to the heater so my hair and clothes dried quickly.

Edward Cullen and his girlfriend came into the room and sat beside me. It was embarrassing. I looked like I didn't belong here. They were so beautiful, with golden eyes and perfect face. And obviously they were rich. But they didn't think they were gods, for which I was thankful. Bella turned her face to me and smiled an angelic smile. "Morning Evelyn", she said.

I just nodded at her, not trusting my voice. The day passed like every other day.. slow. School was boring as usual. I was all by myself, walking from one lesson to the next. Bella tried to be nice to me, maybe befriend me. It was so nice of her, but I didn't trust anyone.. She should stay in her happy, perfect bubble. I didn't want a friend to share my awful life with.

I walked alone in the rain, the strong rain pouring down on me. At least my books would be dry in my leather bag. I was soaked and cold. I saw everyone drive home with their cars, where some mother would wait with dinner for them and a father who would come back from work. They would eat together, tell boring stories about today and maybe be happy... I couldn't stop the pain. I was all alone, I had no one.

My brother, Riley, disappeared over a year ago. After graduating he went to Seattle to work there. He was sick of this small town. After he disappeared, my family broke apart. My father started to drink and died because he drove drunk. A scandal in this small town. He had stopped working so we had some financial problems. My mother just thought about herself. She committed suicide a few weeks ago. The state took away our house.

They let me alone because I was almost 18 anyway. Sometimes I slept at my aunts house, but she didn't like me. She was just pissed about everything I did. Other times I would just stay in the school, hiding somewhere. Today I couldn't go anywhere. Thank god we still had our car. I had no money for the petrol so I couldn't drive to school with it. But at least it didn't rain in there.

I was hungry but the supermarket had already closed. And I didn't have much money anyway. I should go work, but there wasn't any job for teenagers here. I ate something in school. Our car was big enough for me to sleep in it. It was standing in the forest beside a small road. Almost no one came here. I opened the unlocked door and threw my bag inside. After getting inside I closed the door from inside and lied down. It was still extremely cold. And the heater wasn't working. I couldn't sleep. I was freezing, soaked and sad.

I wouldn't go to school tomorrow or anytime soon. Whats the point anyway? I was better than most of the students and the lessons were boring me. You only needed to graduate to have a future, go to college. I wouldn't go to college or have a future in any way.

Slowly I fell half asleep, shivering and crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's<strong>** POV ^.^**

It has been two weeks since we last hunted. Rosalie was getting impatient. And there was nothing good about Rosalie being impatient... Alice and Edward wanted to come with us for some reason. I didn't ask why. We dressed in simple clothes and ran into the dark woods, searching for prey. Even in simple clothes Rosalie looked like a goddess. I couldn't help thinking about her all the time, which annoyed Edward to no end. "Emmett, please. keep your thought for yourself", Edward said pleadingly. Rosalie knew what I was thinking about and she smiled at me, giving me a small kiss. She turned around and ran.

We tried to stay away from Forks as much as possible. Sometimes crazy people wandered in the woods, and we didn't want accidents to happen when were in hunting mood. We split. Edward went with Rosalie in the mountain direction. Alice followed me trough the thick forest. We would be home earlier if we were hunting in the near. I wanted to watch the Football game I have been waiting for a whole month.

After hunting Alice and I took a short cut trough some side-way no one used. Suddenly we heard a faint heartbeat. It was slow and unregular. The smell of the human was faint because of the rain. Who would be out here at this time and this weather? Maybe the person was hurt... At least I smelled no blood.

I could see that Alice was confused too. We both ran toward the heartbeat. A really old, broken car was standing on the street. We silently approached the car and looked into the car. There she was. A girl, no older than Edward, was lying in the backseat, soaked and crying silently. Her hair was covered with her hoodie. I could see that she was freezing. She was shivering. Her bag was lying on the front seat.

Her heartbeat was really low. "Oh my god",I said, too low to disturb the petite girl. "What the hell w... I know her. Evelyn Biers. She lost her whole family. You remember Victorias army?", Alice asked me. I just nodded. That wasn't a pleasant memory. "Riley Biers was one of the newborns Victoria used. Edward and Seth killed him. He was her brother", Alice said slowly. Poor girl... "Alice, we can't let her stay here. I didn't know she was living like this. No one deserves this. And she seems really sick", I said, trying to convince Alice to take Evelyn with us.

"I know... But we should head home first. I don't think she will willingly follow people with blood on their shirts. And I rather take Esme with me. I don't want to scare her", she said. I agreed. What she needed last was a heart attack. Alice and I started to run as fast as possible. She might be just a human, but no one deserved to be like this. She somehow reminded me of Bella when Edward left her. Of course I never was there, but Bella shared her memories with me once.

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyns POV<strong>

I didn't know how much time passed. Not much though because I was still tired. There were lights outside.. maybe thats what woke me up. Shocked I got up quietly, the small room of the car not leaving me much space anyway. My heart was racing. There was a black Mercedes limousine standing outside, just a few meter away from here. The lights in the car weren't on so I couldn't see who was in it. The doors opened and two people came out. I couldn't make out their faces. This was the time in life, where you should run til you collapsed at some point.

But I was frozen. The figures moved slowly toward me. I didn't think that my locked doors would keep them from reaching me. As they came near me, I could make out their figure. Two woman. One I recognized as Alice Cullen, with her glowing honey-colored eyes and dark, short hair. She was small and thin, I didn't think she could harm me... The woman next to her was taller with caramel-colored hair and a heart-shaped face. She had also those golden eyes.

They only wore normal shirts and jeans, nothing to protect them from the coldness. They stopped at my door, knocking nicely. what the hell?  
>"Evelyn? Would you please open the door? We don't want to harm you", Alice said and smiled at me.<p>

Something about her voice made me trust her. They were just two women, they couldn't harm me... But why where they here?  
>I opened my door slowly and got out of the car. I wondered what I looked like to them. A drug-addicted girl with no home? I looked like a mess, I just knew it. And I was so tired.. I could barely stand.<p>

I think it was just too much for me. My vision turned slowly to black, I fell to my knees, feeling numb. I didn't know what happened next, I just felt like I wouldn't wake up again...

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R 3 I want to know if I should continue this or not.<br>My new project :) **

**alecftw js**


	2. The Cullens

**Chapter 2**

**( Clothes & rooms on my profile )**

_The Cullens _

**Evelyn s POV **

I was .. alive. Thats the first thing I could think of. I was feeling weak but not like before. I could move if I wanted to. I noticed that I was lying in a really comfortable bed with silk sheets. It felt so good to lie in a bed, where it was warm... But where the hell was I ? I opened my eyes. Luckily only a few lamps were on. My eyes adjusted easily to the light. I didn't know exactly where I was, but It was like heaven.

The room was bigger than my aunts small flat. Many pillows in light brown and white colors where lying on the white silk sheet of the huge bed. The walls were colored in a friendly light brown. There was only the bed, dresser and a leather coach in the room. On my left side were windows, filling the whole wall.

I noticed that I was feeling really comfortable. I was wearing a wide grey sweatshirt and a black silken sweatpant. Who had dressed me? The awe turned into panic. A soft knock on the door distracted me. "Come in?", I said in a low, breaking voice.

A gorgeous looking woman with a purple dress entered the room slowly. I recognized her. She was with Alice when they had found my car.. and kidnapped me?  
>I heard a soft chuckle from outside. There were more people? For some reason I wasn't scared of this woman. Maybe she was Esme Cullen, the mother of all the adopted teenagers.<p>

She smiled as she saw me. She reached the bed and sat down, taking my warm hand into her cold, hard one. "How are you feeling?", she asked with a beautiful voice. I didn't know what to say. I was feeling.. okay. I was hungry. REALLY hungry. But I wasn't weak nor tired. Another person entered the room before I could answer. Carlisle Cullen. I recognized him form the hospital. The best doctor in whole Washington. Or maybe in the world.

He was so nice, caring, smart and looked like a young Supermodel. But who of the Cullen family didn't? "Evelyn, can you get up?, he asked me. For a moment I was lost in my thoughts. I pushed the covers aside and stood up. Esme stood up too, my hand still in hers. "Come", she said and lead me out of the room, Carlisle following us.

Somehow I managed to not slip and fall. Esme lead me trough their huge house. It was so beautiful and modern. I couldn't imagine how much money the spent on this house.. maybe millions. Who knows?

She lead me into a huge, wooden kitchen with a long counter with high chairs. It was so clean and unused. "Sit down", she said to me and I did as she said. I had so many questions, but I didn't know where to start. I went with my hand trough my hair, but my thick curls wouldn't let me. I could imagine my hair to be a mess. But that was not my biggest problem.

Esme took something out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. After it was hot she took out a plate and served me the spaghetti. I was really, REALLY, hungry, but it was embarrassing to eat in front of them. So I tried to change the topic. "So...", I started and I had the full attention of the Cullens. "Why did you kidnap me?", I asked slowly.

I heard some loud laughter from downstairs. Carlisle looked hurt, but he hid it well. "We didn't mean to 'kidnap you'. Actually we are just trying to help you. There are a lot of things my family wants to know. One is; why were you sleeping sick, soaked and cold in a car? You could have died at this temperature", he said in a concerned voice.

I played with my fork and didn't answer. I didn't want any pity. I didn't want to tell them about the way I lived... How could they understand? They had everything. At this moment I was jealous. Not because the Cullens were obviously rich. I was jealous because they were a family.. living probably a good life. If I wouldn't have hardened in the last month I would have cried now. I was just silent, but inside I felt pain. "Carlisle, we should let her eat first. We can talk to her later", his wife said and together they left the kitchen.

I couldn't stay here. I didn't want anyone to care for me. I could take care of me myself. I turned around to find a escape when I saw Bella in the door frame, in all her beauty. She smiled at me, blocking my only exit. I didn't know if it was on purpose. "Eat as much as you want. I will take you downstairs then", she said in a lovely voice and sat on one of the chairs, but as far from as me possible, reading a Magazine.

I finished the all the spaghetti alone. I didn't care if it was embarrassing, I was hungry. I cleaned my face and walked toward Bella. It was strange... I didn't know how to act or what to do. Bella gave me some house shoes and lead me downstairs into the huge, beautiful living room. Almost the whole first story of the house was occupied with the white room. The honey colored floor looked warm. The whole south side of the Room was made of glass. You had an awesome view from here. A big flat-screen TV was hanging on one wall, surrounded by couches and one brown table. The decoration was just perfect. Well, the whole room was perfect.

Edward, Esme, Carlisle and Alice were expecting us. They were sitting on the couches and talking about somethings, fighting. "Edward, please. I saw her being one of us and -", she said but stopped as she saw us approaching. Edward looked angry. I hope they weren't fighting because of me... Shyly I hid behind Bella. But I wasn't invisible. Alice jumped off the couch and ran to me, hugging me too tightly. "Glad you are feeling better", she said and dragged me to the couch. Did her moods change frequently ?

Alice earned weird looks from her family. After I sat down, (better after Alice pushed me down), everyone stared at me. I was feeling uncomfortable. I was sitting next to Alice and Esme, Edward and Carlisle in front of us. Bella had disappeared. I wondered why...

"Evelyn, would you please explain me why you are living like this? What happened to people who should take care of you?", Carlisle asked me. I guess I owned them a explanation. After all they took care of me. After I was sure I was ready to talk, I told them everything. Even if I wasn't sure if they could understand it.

I told them about the disappearance of my brother Riley Biers. And how it made my parents crazy. I told them that my father stopped working, got drunk all the time and died because of alcohol and that my mom couldn't take all this anymore and committed suicide. My parents didn't leave me any money behind. I couldn't pay for our house anymore so ended up homeless. I still had my aunt, but I couldn't live with her. I was all alone... I could see sadness and pity in their eyes, but it just made me mad. I didn't want any pity.

There were other teenagers who had nothing and survived. "Well, Evelyn. I can't bring your parents back, nor your brother but I could help you to-", Carlisle said but I cut him off. "Thank you for helping me, but I think I am fine by myself. I should go now... ", I said and got up, but Alice took my arm and pushed me down into the seat again, not really gently. "Go where, Evelyn? I don't want to sound mean, but you have nowhere to go. And its cold and raining. I can understand that you don't want any pity, but doing this to you will kill you someday. You need help", Alice said. Esme gave her a short look, not approving of her chosen words.

She was right... But how could I accept help from someone? I could never pay it back. Like he knew what I was thinking Carlisle answered my thoughts: "You can live here as long as you want. You don't need to worry about it. Esme will be happy to take care of you". Esme gave me a honest, friendly smile.

Why were they doing for me? Were they that nice? I didn't want to bother anyone, but Alice was right. I had nowhere to go. It seemed that I slept for a long time. It was still early in the morning. The sun was starting to rise slowly. "Do you feel like going to school today, Evelyn?", Edward asked me.  
>No one ever asked me that. Even when I was sick, feeling like crap, mom forced me to go school. I didn't want to go to anymore.<p>

I liked school sometimes, but I hated the people here. I was so sick of them. "You don't have to. The finals are already over and the rest of the time everyone only talks about prom and watches movies in the lessons ", he said. "He is right, no one will care. So we can stay home", Alice said in her happy singing voice.  
>"Bella wants to go to school. So I will go with her. By the way, Alice, Jasper and Emmett will come home soon", Edward told Alice. Alice just "hmpft" and dragged me behind her upstairs.<p>

Carlisle went to work later. Edward and Bella went to school. As I saw Bella again, I was confused. Her golden eyes seemed brighter than before, but maybe it was just the daylight.

"To be honest", Alice said as she dragged me into the most beautiful bathroom I have ever seen,"you look like a mess". Ouch. That hurt. Even though I knew she was right. My hair was wild, my face looked like I was sick. The bathroom was a dream for every girl. It was modern and colored in purple. Alice pushed me down into the seat in front of the wall-covering mirror.

"Take your time to shower, tell me when you are done", Alice said and left the room.  
>I did as she said and showered with warm water. It felt so good. It was hard to get my hair under control though. I sighed and dressed into a pair of jeans and a warm, cream-colored top, which was lying beside the sink.<p>

I should have known that Alice, the fashion-manic, had evil plans for me...

* * *

><p><strong>Pls review if you like my story 3<strong>

**Idk why, but I am starting to like the Cullens. I never did before. I always loved the Volturi. -.- dilemmmaaa  
>Volturi will come soon enough ^^ <strong>


	3. Volturi

_If you like Rosalie or the Cullens, then you will hate this ^^_

**Chapter 3**

There was nothing interesting on TV at this hour. I shut it off and walked toward the glass wall, enjoying the nice view. Standing in the huge living room of the Cullen house I felt small and unimportant.. It was getting dark outside, the moonlight giving the countryside in front of me a magical but scary shine.

I only had lived with the Cullens for a few days. Most of the time I was alone. When I got up, someone already had made breakfast. Esme always called me for lunch and dinner but never ate herself. I didn't think anything of it. And I never asked for something. Everyone was busy which made me more uncomfortable living here.

It was prom, but I didn't want to go. Alice was shocked as she heard that. I didn't have a date and I didn't want to catch any unwanted attention. I graduated with good grades,which was all that mattered for me. Even though I always loved dressing up, looking for nice dresses and matching accessories...

They tried to convince me but even they couldn't force me. I went to the prom of my brother Riley a few years ago. It was amazing. And he promised that he would come to mine.

I didn't want to tell the Cullens the true reason, that I wouldn't go without him. And I didn't have a dress for the prom. The Cullens shouldn't spend more money on me anyway, even though Alice had a whole room full of dresses. The others respected my decision in the end.

Edward and Bella wouldn't go to prom either. Bella told me that she didn't like that kind of things, so she and Edward were going to spend a few days abroad to celebrate their graduation, which was totally weird in my opinion.

Alice and Jasper looked perfect as they walked down the huge staircases in inhuman grace. Alice was wearing a long, dark green dress. Her hair was made up in curls. She looked stunning. She stopped in front of me. Even with her heels she wasn't as tall as me. Alice looked sad as she looked at me, wearing plain clothes and no make up. Suddenly she and Jasper turned toward the door and a moment after it opened. At first I saw a tall, muscular boy with short dark hair. He held a few bags in his hands. After him a tall, beautiful blonde girl entered the home of the Cullens. She was stunning in every way.

Emmett and Rosalie. They went to Seattle for a few days, thats what Alice told me. I saw pictures of them in the house and of course Esmé told me who they were. And they weren't surprised about me either. Emmett just gave me a small smile and hugged Alice and Jasper. Rosalie though stood there and stared at me for a long time. I saw hate and something else in her eyes.

Pity? scorn? Who knew what was going on in the head of the most beautiful woman ever.

"I can't believe you are actually helping her", she said in her musical voice. "Rose, we talked about it before", Alice said sternly with a pleading look.  
>"I can't stay in the same house as her. I don't feel pity for someone whose family consists of suicidal people and killers. You know in how much danger she can put us?"<p>

The hatred in her voice was unbearable. "What d-d-do you mean?", I asked scared, looking up to the beautiful blonde girl. My mom took her own life, but no one in my family did ever harm anyone else.. She walked toward me, her deathly heels making a dangerous sound on the floor as she approached me. She stopped in front of me. I saw that she had the same pale skin and the same golden eyes as the others. But her eyes were darker. Darkening with every second...

"Poor little girl, didn't they tell you? Your murderous brother Riley tried to harm Bella. Thats why Edward took care of-", Rosalie said but Emmett stopped her by screaming her name. What was she saying? Was she insane? Riley didn't even know Bella... Rosalie was out of control. " DON'T YOU DARE TO SCREAM AT ME EMMETT ! Do you know what will happen if the Volturi will get to know that we have another human here?". Rosalie broke a Crystal Vase and pulverized the glass pieces with her shoes.  
>"They won't, Rose", Emmett tried to comfort her.<p>

What was everyone talking about? My confused mind was filled with questions without answers. As soon as I opened my mouth Alice screamed. It wasn't really a scream, it was a sound of horror. "Emmett, you are wrong. They are coming... Soon. Very soon..", Alice said and everyone turned around to look at me. I slowly stood up. I felt cold and numb. Their gazes were filled with horror, hate, concern.

I didn't know what they were saying, or what was going to happen. Who were those Volturi? Why the hell did the Cullens know my brother? Why were they so inhuman?

Edward... did what? How is that possible? My brother, a killer? She was lying. She was a stupid bitch. She just wanted me to go away. But a voice in my head told me that what she said was true. Riley couldn't be alive... he was gone for too long. All those murders I read about in the newspapers...All the time I thought Riley could be a Victim. But how.. could..he?

Maybe thats why they took care of me. They wanted to hurt me? Or did they just want to help me so they don't feel guilty? I didn't know what to think of those people. Lies or not, I wouldn't stay here any more minute. I would go anywhere... But I wouldn't stay here. I fought back my tears. I never felt this way. ..

Oh my god... everything was becoming more and more realistic to me. I have been living with the people I should hate the most... Even when Rosalie lied, there was something dangerous about them.

The others were busy fighting. They didn't notice or didn't _want_ to notice me as I opened the door and closed it behind me. I ran as fast as I could. I heard that someone opening the door and called my name but I didn't dare to look back. Running trough the woods, taking shortcuts, I tried everything. But nothing helped. I reached a small meadow. The moonlight was my only light in the dark. Where the hell was I? I was scared, had no more strength and was totally lost.

But they would get me if I didn't run more. I wasn't even sure if someone was behind me.. until I saw her. Rosalie in all her beauty, standing at the forest edge. She looked even scarier in the moonlight. How... did she follow me? She didn't seem tired nor was any dirt on her clothes. There was really something inhuman about her. She smirked at me, coming closer and closer. "What do you want you from me?", I screamed, tears running down my cheeks. It started to rain. My already cold body was now soaked.

"I want my family to be safe, and you are a burden, Evelyn", she said and leaped. With a strength I could have never imagined she fell on me before I could even think about running away, pushing my body to the ground. I broke something, I was sure of it. Everything was too fast for me to realize.

Rosalie turned her face to me, her eyes glowing red. " I am sorry Evelyn, its against my Principe to drink human blood, but if I don't they will ask more questions... You are only food I couldn't resist ...", she said in a weird, growling voice. I shuddered, my body becoming more and more numb. I only could feel the hot, silent tears flowing down my cheeks.

What the hell was the talking about? Suddenly she froze, looking up at something behind me I couldn't see. My vision was hazy, my body felt powerless.

After a pitiful try to get up I just sat on the ground. I was weak and hurt. The salty rain making my small wounds itch. The cold wind made me shiver. Rosalie didn't seem to feel anything even though she was just wearing a sleeveless top. She just stared in front of her. She cursed under her breath. She looked at me, then at the other end of the clearing.

Why didn't she kill me? What was she looking at? I was too weak to move. Suddenly I saw the whole Cullen family on the clearing, soaked and with a panicked expression hurrying to us. Alice came to Rosalie and took her arm to comfort her. "I saw them change their plans and come here...", she explained and gave me a scared, hatred filled look.

"They are here", Jasper whispered , low enough for me to hear. I took all my energy to turn around and look at what the Cullens were scared of.

They were closer than I had expected. Five dark cloaked figures approaching us. Did I have to mention that they were scary as hell? I saw their glowing red eyes. They walked like they had nothing to fear of. They walked with grace and beauty... Direct in front of me all of them stopped. A smaller figure stepped forward and spoke up. I couldn't make out her features in the darkness. I should run for my life, but I was sure the was no way out of this.

"So it was true... The Cullens really have a thing for pitiful humans. We gave you so many chances, but you broke our law again", she said in her angelic but vicious voice. It was such a sweet voice, but her words were deadly. "We didn't break any law, Jane. We were going to take care of her-", Carlisle started in his polite voice but Jane cut him. "Stop it", Jane snapped. Her Voice made me shiver. It was filled with anger and rage.

The next second Carlisle fell to the ground, screaming in pain. I could only stare. What was happening? As soon as Jane's glare left him, he composed himself and stared at her in fear. "She doesn't belong to us. We are not going to keep this worthless girl. I was about to kill her", Rosalie said, glaring at me.

Worthless? At this time so many pictures of her dying trough my hands were storming trough my head. I wanted to hurt them all. I didn't know if it was true that they killed my brother, but I bet they were able to. All this people couldn't be human. I didn't know what they were, and I didn't want to find out. I got up slowly, focusing my gaze on Rosalie.

Who did she think she is? I hated self-loving people like her. I fell to the ground again. I was too weak and pathetic. I didn't want to die like this. "If she was worthless, she wouldn't have stayed with you. There is more but I guess you won't tell us", another person said. His voice was deeper and husky. "You can't tell me that you wanted to feed on her", Jane said, chuckling slightly about some inside-joke I didn't know about.

"Another gifted human you want to add to your coven, Carlisle?", the huskier voice asked him. I didn't understand what they were talking about. The noise of the pouring rain didn't help me to understand them. "We don't want to add her to our coven. We just helped her to-", Rosalie started but then it overwhelmed me. I will never know why I said this. "Oh just shut up Rose. You only helped me because you killed my brother and didn't want to feel guilty.

Do you know what happened to my family? You will never know the life I have been trough til now. Because you and your damn coven aka family consist of selfish people. Just because of stupid Bella my life is ruined. I hate you. And what do you do after helping me? You were trying to kill me yourself. Someday I will return all this...", I said with so much anger, rage and sadness that even Jane blinked at me.

I heard a dark chuckle... The figure stepped forward behind Jane. He was standing the closest to me. He was wearing a dark, almost black cloak. I couldn't make out his face, his hood was covering it. The Cullens flinched slightly. Obviously this guy was scary and dangerous. "I think if you don't need this_ worthless girl _we will gladly take her with us... ", He said and turned toward me. He stepped closer, grabbing my arm and yanking me up. From the near I could see his pale, white face.

If I didn't know better I would he was an angel. His dark brown hair was sticking to his forehead because of the pouring rain. Raindrops dripping off his face. I lost myself in his dark, crimson eyes... His evil smirk was the last thing I saw before everything suddenly went black . Like someone put me into a a long, deep slumber...

* * *

><p>pls review : D &amp; give me some ideas (: took me forever to write this =


	4. His damn smirk

Renesmee doesn't exist in my story ;w; Evelyn has her gift ( sort of )

Alec is so hawt in this chap o u o js

** Chapter 4**

I didn't know how much time had passed. All I had were my thoughts. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't move. All my senses were gone. This was better than the pain I had felt, but it was driving me crazy. I forced my eyes to open, but nothing happened. It was like sleeping a deep slumber. All I could do was to think. Suddenly the numbness disappeared and my body froze in shock.

I wished the numbness was back, because now I felt so much pain I would have screamed if I could. Everything hurt so bad.. I opened my eyes wide, staring at a blue seat in front of me. Dim, yellow light was coming from above. I was sitting in a seat myself, my head resting against the lean. I was still wearing the same clothes, which were dry by now. I could only imagine how I looked…Messy, covered with dirt.

But my looks was the last of my worries. I stared out of the small window, seeing that we were several thousand meters above the earth. A private jet? It was too small to be a normal airplane. What the hell? I was sitting in a empty part of the jet with only a few seats. I could hear people talk behind a curtain.

My body hurt too much to move. I silent tear left my eyes and flowed down my warm cheek. The curtain was pushed away and a boy, not older than I could have been, came to this part of the jet. His brown, silky hair was messy. He was wearing a normal jeans and a white, figure fitting button up shirt. He was lean and to be honest, very attractive. I remembered those crimson eyes…

The boy had a devilish smirk on his pretty, pale face. He walked toward me, sitting in the seat next me. "So, girl, do you know what is going to happen to you?" he asked with a soft, velvet voice. I just shook my head. Even this slightest movement hurt me. he chuckled lightly and started to smirk again. "That's funny, I don't know either. People like _you_", he said and pushed my messy hair behind my neck, "are usually just my food".

His cold hand left a burning feeling on my warm skin. His face came closer to my neck, he leaned his body over my seat. I saw his perfect, white teeth almost touching my neck. My heartbeat quickened. I couldn't move. I was weak and every movement hurt. I whimpered slightly.

What was he going to do? The only thing I could think of was that they were all Vampires. Even the Cullen's were vampires. Why else did they have so much power, such beauty and the lust for blood? I seriously thought the beautiful Vampire would bite me now, draining my life out. "You smell bad", he said rudely and sat back into his seat, annoyed about something. "At the clearing you were mad at that blonde Cullen girl.

You had pictures in your mind of killing her in various ways, is that right?" he asked me, totally changing the topic. All amusement vanished from his voice. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. But how did he know? Was it that obvious? "I am just wondering, why I had YOUR thoughts in MY mind. Can you explain this, girl?"

What was he talking about? And I hated that he called me "girl". "I have a name", I gritted trough my teeth.

That hurt. "That was the wrong answer, _Evelyn_" he said and suddenly I saw light mist building on the ground. The boy leaned back and seemed to think about something, not paying any more attention to me. As soon as the shiny mist reached me, I fell into the deep slumber once again. The last thing I saw was his beautiful face in the dim light, which made his crimson eyes sparkle...

* * *

><p>I think I actually fell asleep. I needed it. I woke up in a bed. It wasn't comfortable and I had no blanket covering me. I noticed that I was wearing different clothes and someone showered me... Shocked I sat up. I was in a small room without any windows. The walls were colored in a light peach color. The bed I was lying in was small and had a hard mattress. The room was really nicely decorated. It was small, but looked friendly with many details. A door lead to some place I didn't know.<p>

I was wearing a long, black shirt and shorts. It was obvious that these clothes were expensive. I could feel that my hair was tied together. I thought I might be freezing but it was warm. Too warm.. I needed fresh air. I opened to thick wooden door and stepped into a beautiful but small hallway. It was colder here and there was fresh air, for which I was thankful.

"You are up", a cold voice stated. I turned around scared. A boy in a light grey suit was standing several meters away from me. His blood red eyes fixed on me. He wasn't extraordinary beautiful. I guess all Vampires were beautiful, but this one was short and had weird, blonde hair. Of course there was something attractive about him but I couldn't compare him to the guy on the jet...

My heartbeat quickened when I thought about him. Not in a good way. Of course he pretty as hell but he was ... creepy. Still I wanted to meet him again. I seriously wondered where the hell I was... It was warm here, wherever this place was. I flew with a jet for a long time, so I doubted we were still in america.

"Follow me", he said politely but in a _"I have better things to do than take care of a pitiful human like you"_ voice. I did as he said. I already angered one Vampire and she hurt me so bad... I didn't want more Vampires to hurt me. I noticed that my body didn't hurt as much as before. They took care of me? but why? I was just.. food.

The thought of dying as dinner was just disgusting. I did as the man said and followed him. We walked trough many hallways until we reached a huge one with an elevator on its end. This place was huge and really beautiful. At first the rooms and hallways were simple but it got more and more extravagant. Like you were in a 5 star hotel. We took the elevator and went up.

Every time I opened my mouth to say something he stopped me with his icy glare. I clearly felt uncomfortable in his presence. Our journey ended in front of huge double doors. He opened them for me and mentioned that I should enter the huge, circular room. It was extremely cold inside, which wasn't really pleasant. The room made of ocher colored stones and was perfectly round. the floor was made of the same stone. Until now I didn't mind not wearing any shoes because we only walked on carpet. But now my feet hurt while walking on the hard stone floor.

I stopped as I saw the scene in front of me... Three men in black robes were sitting in their throne-like wooden chairs, watching the happening in front of them with a satisfied look. I didn't pay much attention to them. What caught my unwanted attention was the boy I met before...

Two huge Vampires were holding another men in a strong grasp. The boy was standing in front of them, his face directed in to my direction, not paying attention to me. His hands were on the neck of the vampire who was kneeling on the ground. He took the Vampires head and ripped it off. A really disgusting sound was made and I started to scream. All the attention in the room was turned to me. The boy, whose name I still didn't know, just killed someone... and no one did something about it.

He looked me with a shocked expression, but there was amusement in it. He enjoyed this? I couldn't watch this anymore. I tried to run away but the man who brought me here closed the door. I was trapped and tears started to run down my cheeks. "Don't be scared, my dear", a husky voice said. I turned around. The men who sat in the middle chair stood up and walked to me. He looked so different than the boy, not just because he was way older. There was a milky film on his red eyes and skin was papery and looked breakable. He was beautiful, but in a different way

He had a delighted look on his face, which made the whole situation scarier than it already was. He took my hand in his before I could stop him. His grip was cold and hard. He seemed lost in something I couldn't understand. After a while his hand left mine and he went back to his chair. His expression emotionless, which seemed to surprise the others. "Felix, take care of the body", he said and a tall, muscular Vampire did as his leader said. I moved away and closed my eyes as Felix went to get rid of the body.

The old creeper started to discuss with the other men. The blonde, who looked even creepier, was the only one discussing with creeper no.1. The other guy with long black hair who sat to the left didn't even participate in the discussion. He gave his hand now and then to creeper no.1. I didn't know why he did that. Was he a fan of hand-holding?

The beautiful boy talked to another Vampire in the room, not even paying attention to me. I didn't understand what everyone said.

Since my guard left too, and the door was open a bit... I could run away. Everyone was busy in their discussion. I took a step back. No one paid attention to me.

Before I could make another step, my back crushed against something hard. I was too far away from the wall. I turned around to see_ him_ standing behind me, blocking my way. One moment ago he was standing on the other side of the room...

"Master Aro, She did it again", he said and looked down at me. His crimson eyes surprised but annoyed. He stood too close to me, I could feel the coldness of his body. I was already freezing in this room. I took a few steps back. "Alec, that is just wonderful", that Aro said delighted. He came to us, taking Alec's hand. Weirdo.

"What did she do?", Blondie asked. "I could see her thoughts. She thought about escaping. I could see pictures of her doing so. I don't know how she does it, but I think she can put her thoughts and decisions into other peoples mind without noticing it. Like a open book. Everyone could read her", he said. I saw shocked and surprised faces.

"Are you kidding? I can do no such thing. I am just a normal human girl. Now let me go home you freak", I said and tried to push him away. I failed miserably. I tried to walk past him but he always blocked my way. "She would be an wonderful immortal. By the way, Evelyn, you don't have a home anymore", Aro said. Immortal?

I wasn't planning to become like them. And I knew that I was alone in this world. But it hurt more when I heard someone else say it. "Don't you want revenge? The Cullens ruined your life. And its not like you have anywhere to go", Aro said with a vicious smile.

It all cam crashing down on me. He was right. If Edward wouldn't have killed my brother, my parent's would probably still be alive. I would still have a home, a family, a life... But revenge wasn't something I wanted. I never wanted to see those people again. I wasn't evil. But on the other side... I wanted them all dead.

To be honest, I didn't know what I want. "Its not like she has a choice anyway. Either die or become one of us. Since she obviously will be able to have a gift, she should be changed. As soon as possible though", Blondie said. With those words it was like everything was decided.

"You are right, Caius. I think the sooner she is changed the better it will be", Aro said. Caius? Creepy name for a creepy person. I wondered how old they all were. "Alec", Caius called and said something in some language I didn't understand.

Alec smirked and opened the door, gesturing me to follow him. I didn't want to follow him, but I guess I had to. I followed him back all the way to the small room I woke up in. He stood in my door frame. I thought he was going to leave me alone but he didn't. He just smirked. He came closer to me than he should have. I froze, there was nowhere to run. In an instant I felt his sharp teeth on my neck.

"You still smell bad, Evelyn", he said chuckling. I tried to defend myself but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even cry. It happened too fast. He didn't even drink my blood. He just bit me and lay me on the bed.

At first I didn't understand, but when the pain started I knew that with "soon" they meant now... But after a while the unbearable pain got overwhelmed by the familiar numbness.

* * *

><p>omg I love Alec * u * he is so awesome. XD pls review &amp; tell me what I should change,improve etc. ( Sets on my profile :) )<p>

loves ~


	5. Dark but beautiful

_Hurts - Stay x3 Awesome song :) - enjoy_

**Chapter 5**

**Do not assume that he who seeks to comfort you now,  
>lives untroubled among the simple and quiet words that sometimes do you good.<br>His life may also have much sadness and difficulty, that remains far beyond yours.  
>Were it otherwise, he would never have been able to find these words.<strong>

**Evelyn**

I got used to this dreamless slumber. But this time it was different... I could feel my body change. Sometimes the slumber didn't last and I felt the worst pain imaginable. Like you were ripped, piece by piece. Like someone was burning your skin, flesh and blood. Like someone was killing you in the worst way, putting you together again and burn you. Over and over again. The pain only lasted a few moments, but I was glad when the numbness overcame me. I could only imagine how loud I was screaming.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to beg them to let me free. I wanted someone to release me from this misery. I didn't have any sense of time anymore. Hours, days, weeks, years... they were all alike. Suddenly the numbness was gone. I expected pain but I felt something different. I could feel every particle on my skin. I opened my eyes and gasped. The first of the million things I noticed was that I was lying in a different bed than before.

It was a huge, modern canopy bed. It had dark blue silky sheets on it. It felt good on my skin. For a moment I just enjoyed the feeling. I felt... good and full of energy. I was still wearing my black outfit, but it felt different on me. I got up so fast and with so much elegance that it shocked me at first. I walked trough the room, looking at the beautiful, modern designing. The dark blue, black and white colors matched so well. I totally fell in love with that room. The room wasn't big, but perfect for me.

It looked a bit like the rooms in the Cullen house. But this had its own, Italian touch.

A whole wall was used as a window. I pushed the silk curtains away and saw a half-circular, big balcony. It was really huge, covering the whole side of the building. Maybe other rooms had the same door leading to it? Even when I didn't want to pay attention to things like the beautiful town and countryside below me, I just did _without_ noticing. My brain just captured everything.

I just noticed that there was no light turned on in the room. Even when it was dark out and inside I could see perfectly. I only knew its nighttime because of all the small lights in the town and the moon. When I paced around the room, a million thoughts crossing my confused mind, I saw my reflection in a small mirror.

I couldn't believe what I saw. The girl in the reflection was beautiful, like the girl I always desired to be. Beautiful, skinny and .. just perfect. My skin was almost white but it had a creamy touch. I had all the right curves on the right places and my shiny hair had big curls in them. I didn't look like _any_ other beautiful girl.

I felt beautiful. The only thing that shocked me were my eyes. Glowing red like ruby's and surrounded by thick, dark eyelashes. I didn't take long for me to understand what happened to me and _who_ did this. Even if it was to remember memories from before, I knew who did this to me.

"ALEC YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. WHERE ARE YOU?", I screamed so loud that I was sure even the town people heard. I was so mad, my emotions getting the best of me. The next second I left my room and followed the voices I heard all over the place. I heard every step, every breath if there was one, every movement. Everything. Now I knew why Vampires thought of themselves better. They _were_ better. But I didn't focus on a certain person.

I tried to find something was was like... him. Maybe his soft voice, his almost soundless movements... And when I will find Mr. Perfect, I will rip him apart for making me something like this. But my brain was faster than my instinct. My pace slowed down and I stopped in the middle of a hallway, my legs crossed.

It wasn't his fault. He got told to change me by the elders. But that idiot enjoyed it. I still remembered his damn smirk when he bit me. I wasn't sure if I should hate him or not. I was crying on the inside. I didn't want this. I thought tears would fall down my eyes, but my face stayed unmoved. I wrapped my arms around myself, looking for comfort. I let my head hang, silently crying tears that would never fall.

Suddenly warm arms hugged from the back. I shrieked. Why didn't I hear him? Then I remembered his damn gift. I hated how shamelessly he used it on me. He rested his chin on my shoulders, inhaling my new, sweet smell. I felt his soft hair brush against my skin and his hard muscles on my back. He smelled nice. So pure. So.. Alec: dark, magical, dangerous.

I didn't want run away at this moment. I didn't even want to be mad at him. I was really upset, and at this moment, even when this moment only lasted a short while, I needed comfort, even if it was_ him _giving me that desperate comfort_. _And I bet he was stronger than me anyway...

"Asshole?", he asked in a serious voice. There was something else in his voice. Annoyance? "You did this to me", I said scared. Why was I scared? Was it because Alec hurt me before? I didn't know. "Actually you should_ thank_ me. I took away your damn pain. Usually you feel the worst pain ever while being changed... But I was nice enough to take it away from you. I guess it was the wrong decision. Maybe you deserved that pain", he said, taking away his arms. He walked around me, taking in everything of me.

"Maybe I should ask Jane to inflict that pain to you, so you know what it means", he said and the next second he was gone, only leaving his scent and an empty feeling. His voice sounded so sad, honest and it was filled with hate.

"Thank you, Alec", I said lowly. I was sure he heard it, I could hear his soft footsteps not far away. "For doing this to me and making me feel like the worst person ever".

* * *

><p>I didn't know better than to go back to my room. If it was my room, I didn't know. I didn't want to meet any other guard. I locked the door behind me. I found the door to the bathroom and took a long, cold shower. It didn't really feel cold at all, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to distract myself from the aching pain in my throat. I would sustain that pain as long as possible. I wasn't a murderer.<em> But Riley is... <em>

I wanted that voice in my head to shut up. He couldn't be... I only remember my sweet brother, who always cared for me. Memories of our childhood filled me, making me feel so sad again. I wouldn't think about it. Not now.

Only wrapped in a towel I went back to the bedroom. There was a almost hidden door next to my bed. It matched the wall color so I didn't notice it at first. When I opened it I wound a small dressing room. It was small, but it had really beautiful clothes in it. Clothes I would love to wear. Everything was exactly my style. How did they know? Creepers. All of them. But Creepers with sense of fashion.. I smiled as I looked trough all the clothes and looked for something to wear.

I dressed into a long, gray shirt and a black pair of leggings. I found some Alexander McQueen heels. I used some matching accessories. They had everything I could probably need. I still believed that the room wasn't mine. Why would they waste thousands of dollars for clothes? Clothes for someone who they didn't even know well...

Maybe I shouldn't hate them. They turned me into a Vampire, but it had its good sides. I was beautiful, strong, fast, smart and immortal. I would solve the blood problem somehow. And I was far, far away from the Cullens. Just thinking about them made me mad.

Maybe, if the others here liked me, I would feel better. Maybe I just needed a push. I would try to make the best of my new life. I wouldn't give up. I was a fighter, I survived harder things. Smiling I left the dressing room and tried to find something to distract me.

I touched my throat. It was burning like hell but I wouldn't give up. I wouldn't run outside and look for something to soothe this pain... Thank god something distracted me again.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and toward this room. I could tell that it was a boy. Boys footsteps were heavier. I knew it wasn't Alec, I knew how his footsteps sounded. Should I be sad about that fact?

The person stopped in front of my heavy door and knocked. I heard a low sigh before the doors opened.


	6. Unimportant Kiss

**Chapter 6**

_**It gets worse before it gets better **_

The face of the boy was familiar. A short boy with a muscular body. His beautiful face was framed by blonde, almost white hair. Somehow he looked a bit albino. I didn't know his name, but I remembered him clearly. He was the one who took me to the throne room. He was wearing a different suit. His face showed no emotions. It was really strange. He had something uninterested, boring. Like he was sick of his job. Boys in his age were usually careless, rude, full of life. He looked like someone took away all his life.

I didn't say anything when he entered the room. "My name is Dean. I am here to make sure you settle in in your new life perfectly", he said like he was a butler or something. When the first rays of sun tried to lighten the room, Dean went to the glass wall and pulled the curtains close. "And what if", I started and went to my dressing table and sat down, looking at my reflection, " I don't want to settle in? What if I don't want this life?"

My red eyes scared me. I didn't actually want to live like a monster.

"Then disappear, leave us, start a life as nomad or die", he said, his voice not showing any emotions. "I could .. leave?", I asked a bit surprised. Then why the hell you changed me? I wanted to scream at him, but I tried to control my anger. Instead I broke a crystal vase from the dressing table into million, little pieces. At first his face stayed untouched, but then he had an evil grin on his face

"aw". He walked toward me, stopping behind my chair and looking in the mirror. He put the weight of his hands on my shoulders to support his words.

"Don't get your hopes up, princess. Its an official offer. It doesn't mean that you can walk out of this place like you wish. If I were you, I would stay here if I wanted to stay alive for long" First time his voice showed any emotion but boredom.

I wanted to smack my pretty little fist into his damn face. Why was every boy in this place such an asshole? Why won't they let me live? fuck them all.

"Lets start our lessons",he said and picked a few big, old books out of a shelve and tossed them on my bed. I sighed. I didn't get my hopes up. I couldn't. My hopes and emotions were like the broken Vase. Shattered into million pieces, reflecting the monster I was.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, lessons were quite nice. It was easy to follow everything. He told me what the Volturi were, who the enemies were and what our job was. Until now I only saw them as the evil ones, but the way Dean described they sounded like .. the good ones. He didn't say anything about the Cullens, and I didn't dare to ask.<p>

Only now and then he smiled about my knowledge. At least he wasn't mean to me anymore. People were only mean to you if you showed weakness. "Aren't you thirsty?", he asked after a long time. I stayed silent. I didn't want to think about it._ Don't think about it, it makes you evil.._

_But your body needs it..._

A soft knock on the door saved me. I knew the footsteps, but I still hoped that it wasn't him. Instead of waiting for an answer Alec just came in, eyeing us suspiciously. "You can leave", Alec said to Dean and stepped aside. Dean took some books with him as he left, not even saying a word to me. He didn't even dare to look at Alec. "Bye Dean", I said to be polite. He just left the room and closed the door behind him.

Good idea. I wouldn't want to meet Alec's icy glare either. I noticed that he changed into different clothes. A simple black, tight shirt and Jeans. He even wore casual shoes. What was wrong with him? His hair wasn't combed. It was a total mess but it looked sexy.

_Stop being attracted to him. ugh._

He went to my glass wall and pushed the curtains away. The last rays of sunlight disappeared behind the horizon. I didn't notice how much time had passed since Dean knocked on my door. The sky was really beautiful. Dark shades of violet, flowing into blue and red.

Alec's presence scared me. I wasn't sure if he loved to use his gift on me or not. And I knew he was mad at me. I didn't have the time to think about what happened earlier. He helped me and I insulted him. But how was I supposed to know that someone like him actually tried to help me?

I wanted to apology, but it wasn't the right moment. Without a word he went into my dressing room. A bit wary I followed him. He was standing there and looking trough some clothes. "What are you doing?", I asked him confused. "Don't worry, I won't touch your underwear. I am just looking for clothes which are suitable for feeding", he said while tossing me some shorts and a big, navy blue T-shirt. Idiot.

"Feeding?", I said and unnecessarily gulped. My throat was burning. I was feeling like it had been dry for weeks. "Change and meet me outside", he said and left trough my glass door. He leaned on the balcony, watching the city below. It was a beautiful sight.

I changed and tied my hair to a perfect ponytail. I walked outside, inhaling the fresh air. I didn't want to think about was going to happen next. But I needed to "drink". It was making me insane. Alec didn't turn around but jumped from the balcony. I heard a soft sound when he landed on the ground.

Damn. It was really high. Alec was like a small dot on the ground. But I was supernaturally powerful.. I closed my eyes when I felt the rush of air. I landed without a sound on the ground. It felt awesome. "Try to not breath until we are out of the town", he said and grabbed my hand like I was about to run away. I did as he said. I held my breath without any problems. We went down the small alley. A really nice and expensive car was waiting for us at the end. Alec opened and held the door open for me.

"Its yours. A gift from Aro", Alec said and grinned. Was he kidding me? He gave me the car keys.

This was so much better than my old car, which was my home for a while too. I stopped, thinking about the way I lived. I should be thankful that I didn't die. At the moment, I had a lot of things. A nice home, clothes, a car... But was I happy ? Alec saw my face and raised his brows. No, I wasn't happy. I felt overwhelming pain. A venom tear left my eye. Alec looked puzzled, but didn't say anything.

At this moment, I was weak. I was hurt, in pain, and alone. I was breakable. I thought Alec would make some stupid comment but he didn't say anything. He just took the keys again and started the engine.

_It's all because of the Cullens... I could have a family, a life..._

I didn't want to talk to Alec about it so I just got in and let him drive.

* * *

><p>We drove to the next big town. The heartbeat of the town people was really alluring, it felt like it was killing me to not get their blood... Alec kept me in check though. The whole way he didn't say anything. He looked distracted. He would watch me now and then, but I ignored his stare.<p>

Feeding wasn't so bad. I told Alec that I only would kill people who were evil. He just smiled, amused by my behavior. "I don't care who you kill. As long you don't leave traces or catch attention, I wouldn't even care if you killed little innocent children or old pedophiles".

It was funny that he even knew that word. It wasn't hard to find those kind of people at this time. I caught a man who was following a little girl, which was on her way home. As soon as I was out of the car, it was done. The hot, red liquid flowed down my throat and soothed my burning pain. But it wasn't enough. "It is never enough when you are a newborn", Alec explained. Now I understood why I had to change.

My clothes were ripped at some places where my victims tried to fight me. My face and shirt was covered with the wasted liquid. I had the strange feeling of licking the blood from my fingers like I used to when I ate. But I tried to resist. Alec didn't feed. His eyes were dark burgundy. I killed many people that night.

I wasn't proud, but I felt so much better after I did. Alec always watched me, making sure I didn't cause a mess. He just laughed at me when he saw my face after feeding. I knew I looked like a monster.

I cleaned up in a nearby river. The cold water was feeling so good against my skin. I needed it. Without thinking I jumped into the water. Swimming in deep water felt so good. I always had loved water. "What the hell are you doing?", Alec yelled at me when he spotted me. I just laughed and splashed water on him. He hissed and disappeared after a few minutes. He was holding a towel in his hands. I didn't want to know where he stole it from. "Come on", he said and helped me out of the black river. "I just wanted to clean myself. I looked like a mess. Would be pretty sad if the shiny car gets dirty, right?", I said with an innocent smile on my face.

"You are insane", he said and wrapped the towel around me. I sat down on a steel bench in the near. Alec stood there, leaning with one hand against a tree. He stared at the riverside. The moon was reflecting in the river. It looked beautiful. Alec was beautiful... They way he looked in the darkness. His eyes gleaming and his skin gleaming slightly in the moonlight. He seemed lost in his thoughts.

"I am sorry for insulting you", I said lowly. I really regretted it. He just tried to help and I pushed him away. "It doesn't matter", he simply said and came over to the bench. I wasn't dry but at least drops of water weren't falling from my hair or clothes anymore. I just sat there, my hands clapped together in my lap.

Why was every sentence he said hurting me?

Alec looked amused. "Don't think about it. It really doesn't matter", he said and started to play with stones kicking them into the water.

"More interesting is the fact that you have secrets. You don't like being immortal,you regret a lot of things, you are alone in the world, you hate the Cullens. And you seem really sad. You can hide behind that facade if you like to, but then you are only a loser", he said, smiling arrogantly. I gritted my teeth. "Why", I said, getting up and staring down at him "would I tell you what sort of life I lived before you guys kidnapped me, forced me to live like you? You think by buying me things and keeping me occupied I would be happy? You are such a fool".

I turned around to walk back to the car but he grabbed my arm and the next second I was trapped in his arms. His grip was unbreakable. "Asshole, fool...", he murmured into my hair. "What else are you going to call me until you learn where your place is?". His mouth wandered down my hair and cheeks. He inhaled my scent and kissed my cheek softly. "I could kill you without you noticing. I was trying to help you... I was just curious"

What the hell was he doing? My body was frozen. I couldn't think straight. His soft hair was brushing against my skin. His pure scent was overwhelming. Like a drug. I inhaled deeply, just to catch everything and enjoy.

_release yourself from his damn arms and slap him! _

I should have done that. But my body didn't obey me. He was too close. Why. was. he. so. close? His mouth found mine and he kissed me softly. I thought that his lips would be hard and cold. Instead a burning feeling was overwhelming my body. A different need than blood was taking control of me. But before I could react in any way it was over. Alec stood several meters away from me, going trough his hair with his hand. "But you are nothing Evelyn. You are only another little, unimportant part of this damned world. Learn your place, or else you might get hurt badly.. "

* * *

><p>I worked on this for hours. I know its not perfect = I was busy with school. But winter-holidays are coming soon :] So I will have a lot of time for Alec c:

pls. review ;]


End file.
